Little Angel
by Liasonfan1
Summary: Liason Complete. A holiday Special. Jason gets the surprise of his life when a very special visitor of his past stop by on Christmas Day. You want more. Check it out. I welcome all readers and constructive criticism.


**Little Angel (c)**

_**Three years later**_

Jason sat at his desk perusing his warehouse documents when a knock at the door brought him out of his silent reverie. The knock was soft and barely audible. He got up and opened the door and he saw no one. He was about to close the door when a tiny little foot appeared in the doorway. The door was ajar. He lowered his gaze and noticed a little pint size figure standing in his doorway. The little one looked up at Jason and his eyes met hers. They stood there in silence for a moment with their eyes locked. Baby blue orbs were exchanged.

He was baffled that her blue eyes and facial expressions were a mirror image of his own. Her stare was as motionless as his. His eyes were cast on the beautiful little girl and he couldn't seem to turn away. She bore a striking resemblance of someone he knew very well and hadn't seen in years. What a little princess he thought to himself. She had beautiful blue eyes and pretty curly blonde hair. She stood their dressed like a little doll wearing a long black wool coat with a cap wrapped around her neck to match. Underneath it was a red velvet dress. She wore white stockings with little red Santa Claus designs on them and a shiny pair of patent leather shoes.

Jason was incoherent. He could not verbalize what he felt at that moment. His legs began to tremble a little and he could barely stand up.

He blinked as a reassurance that he was not having a bad dream. For a moment he thought it was a figment of his imagination.

The thought of fathering a child and not knowing about it was inconceivable. When his wife left him three years ago she wasn't pregnant. Was she? She would never conceal her pregnancy from him. Would she? His thoughts were running rapid and his head was spinning in circles trying to figure this thing out. He was trying to comprehend with himself and come up with the most logical reason and figure out why this little girl whom he has never seen before look so much like him. Why was she standing in his doorway? It was apparent that she was his look-a-like and could easily pass as his daughter. He rubbed the temple of his forehead trying to figure it out. He knew his wife too well and she would never deliberately keep his child away from him.

While staring in bewilderment he was again taken out of his reverie when a familiar face appeared out of the shadows. The wife he hadn't seen in three years, The love of his life.

Jason jumped when she made her appearance. Then he averted his attention to Elizabeth. Surprised by her appearance, his mouth was agape. He was in a state of shock. He was mentally paralyzed.

Elizabeth stood there with her eyes cast away from his eyes.

So many thoughts bombarded Jason's mind. He was in awe. Why he wondered? Was he such a terrible husband that she would take his child and run? He spent three long years looking for this woman.

Finally, Elizabeth locked eyes with Jason. She could see the depths of his soul through his blue orbs and the million questions he was asking himself. She just hope he didn't hate her.

Jason locked eyes with her and his eyes softened when he saw the fear, guilt, pain and regret in her eyes. He could still read her facial expressions. Her eyes were glistened with unshed tears threatening to fall. Her lips trembled a bit. He did the one thing that he knew best. He put his hand up to cup her cheeks and pulled her into his embrace where she let go of everything she held inside and began to sob like a baby. Jason held her tight and listened to her sob and he released a few tears of his own.

They were oblivious of the little one standing there. She pulled Elizabeth coat tail to get her attention.

"Mommy what's the matter." Her daughter asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer. Jason wrapped his other arm around the little girl and pulled her to him. She pressed her head against his leg. He released Liz for a moment and scooped the little princess up in his arms. Where she buried her head in the crock of his neck. Jason wrapped his other arm around Elizabeth and guided them into the Penthouse.

There were silence for awhile. He didn't want to press her to talk right now, fear that she would run again. Besides, It's Christmas and he was surprised by her sudden visit and the new addition she brought with her. But it was a wonderful surprise. He wasn't about to spoil it. Oh he was angry all right. But right now he would play it safe until the time was right. He happiness superseded his anger. He was happy to have his family back. He would do whatever it took to keep them.

Jason led them over to the sofa. He sat his daughter on his lap and liz sat next to him with her head buried in the crook of his neck. The little one couldn't hold her peace any longer. She raised her head from Jason's shoulder and broke the silence.

She looked into his eyes again.

"You look just like my daddy in the pictures at home."

She turned to look over at her mother.

"Mommy is this my daddy?

"Yes baby." Elizabth retorted.

The little girl averted her eyes back to Jason.

"Merry Christmas Daddy. Today is my birthday and I'm three-years old."

Jason was at a loss for words. His throat was hoarse and feeled with emotion. Finally, he composed himself long enough to coherently speak before his unshed tears fell.

"Happy Birthday Angel."

"Daddy. My name is Makena Joy Morgan, not Angel."

Jason smiled at that comment before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"**From now on you are my little Angel**." He said.

Jason turned and lowered his head and kissed Elizabeth on her head.

"Angel how would you like daddy to take you somewhere special."

Makena glanced at her mother for permission who was still wrapped in Jason's arms.

Elizabeth nod her head and gave her baby girl a smile as a sign of approval.

Makena looked at Jason.

"Can Mommy come too Daddy."

Jason snickered at his angel.

"Absolutely". He pressed a kiss on Elizabeth forehead.

"Daddy can you come live with me and mommy?" Makena asked.

Jason sighed for a minute before responding to that question.

"Your mom and I will discuss where you are going to live ok."

"Ok daddy". Makena gave her dad a kiss on his cheek.

Elizabeth sat in silence taking in the scene between father and daughter. She was at a loss for words. This turned out to be better than she expected. She knew she didn't deserve the warm reception and Jason's forgiveness right away. She also knew Jason would express his anger in a matter of time. Just not around their baby girl. But for now she was going to enjoy this precious moment while it last.

_**New Year's Day**_

The Morgan's began a new life together with their baby girl. They renewed their vows on New Year's day as a new beginning. Jason bought Elizabeth and Makena Joy a new house 30 miles ouside he City limits.

Makena was the apple of her daddy's eyes. Everyone were attached to her. They loved and spoiled her especially her Godfather Sonny, the guards and all of the Quartermaines. And the list goes on.

They all treated her like a little princess who was showered with much love and attention. Jason and Elizabeth had a hard time keeping them all away and spending time with their daughter alone.

_**A year later**_

They welcomed Jason Alan Morgan on New Year's day. Makena was 4-years old and a big sister.

Their family continued to expand year after year. Eventually, They had to buy an even bigger house. The Morgans lived a happy life.

**The End**


End file.
